


Tu pasado no te define

by Milenrrama



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Black Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy is Bad at Feelings, F/M, Fluffy Ending, Friendship/Love, Hermione Granger & Harry Potter Friendship, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Idiots in Love, POV Hermione Granger, Past Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Romance, Sad Draco Malfoy, Teen Romance, dramione - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:41:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29028855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milenrrama/pseuds/Milenrrama
Summary: Hermione ha regresado a Hogwarts para cursar octavo año. Acaba de darse cuenta de que Draco Malfoy también lo ha hecho. La actitud del chico atrae inmediatamente su innata curiosidad.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 8
Kudos: 6





	Tu pasado no te define

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: El Dramione es del fandom. Los personajes de J. K., a pesar de todo.
> 
> «Este fic participa en el reto multifandom del foro Alas Negras, Palabras Negras».
> 
> Prompts: Soledad y Una mala decisión.

Habían transcurrido dos semanas de curso cuando se fijó en él por primera vez. Al contrario que Ron y Harry, Hermione había decidido volver a Hogwarts para completar sus estudios. Por primera vez, Harry había optado por aprovechar conscientemente los privilegios que se abrían ante él por ser el Chico-que-vivió para entrar en la Academia de Aurores y Ron le había seguido sin dudarlo.

—¿Está aquí él también? —preguntó Ron con un rictus de desagrado en los labios.

Hermione volvió la cabeza en la dirección de su mirada. Draco Malfoy estaba en la puerta del pub, inmóvil, sosteniendo la puerta abierta. Cogiendo aire, entró en el local y se dirigió a la barra en busca de un taburete libre.

—Eso es lo que parece, ¿no? —Hermione eludió la pregunta.

Debería haberlo visto en las clases, el Gran Comedor o el pasillo, pero era incapaz de recordar si había estado allí. Era cierto que, al haberse unido a los alumnos de séptimo en sus clases, aquella promoción tenía más gente de lo habitual y las clases estaban repletas de alumnos de las cuatro casas. Ella, que solía sentarse en las primeras filas del aula, no había prestado atención al resto de compañeros de las demás casas.

—Hay que tener valor para volver como si nada.

—Ronald… —suspiró Hermione con resignación. Se alegró de ver que Harry movía la cabeza desaprobando el comentario de Ron también.

—No, Hermione, lo digo en serio —dijo Ron, negando con la cabeza—. Admito que no me agrada mucho, pero no debe ser fácil venir y dar la cara. No hablo sólo de Hogwarts, me refiero también a que está aquí, en Las Tres Escobas. Recordad lo que le hizo a Rosmerta.

—Lo siento, lo entendí mal. —Hermione se apresuró a disculparse.

Últimamente lo hacía mucho cuando estaba con sus amigos. Había hablado con Ron al tomar la decisión de volver a Hogwarts para interrumpir su relación. Ron no se lo había tomado muy bien y se había enfurruñado durante varias semanas. Harry había intercedido entre ellos, intentando recordarle a Ron su amistad con ella durante todos aquellos años. Hermione había llegado a perder la esperanza, pero el primero de septiembre Ron había estado al lado de Harry en el andén, con las orejas coloradas y una expresión de culpa en los ojos, dispuesto a desearle la mejor de las suertes.

Las dos semanas de curso sin verse tras aquella tímida reconciliación hacían que Hermione todavía se sintiese incómoda, sin saber cómo tratar a Ron y gestionar su amistad para no darle esperanzas de ningún tipo y, al mismo tiempo, no perderle como amigo. Le miró, sintiéndose culpable por todo ello y por haber prejuzgado su comentario, pero Ron sonreía con amabilidad. Hermione forzó una sonrisa para corresponderle.

—Es valiente —dijo Harry, apurando su cerveza de mantequilla mientras observaba atentamente a Malfoy—. Lo fue también en la guerra. Sobre todo al final. Quiero ir a Honedukes. ¿Me acompañáis? —preguntó, cambiando de tema—. Hermione asintió, levantándose. Harry hizo un gesto para que Madame Rosmerta se acercase—. Gracias por todo. Cóbrate lo suyo también, por favor —añadió, señalando con un gesto a Malfoy, ajeno a la conversación.

Ya en la puerta, Hermione echó un último vistazo en dirección a Malfoy, que estaba intercambiando algunas palabras con Rosmerta. En el último segundo, Malfoy se giró hacia ellos, observándolos con los ojos entrecerrados. Hermione se sonrojó, apresurándose a salir.

A partir de aquel momento, Hermione había empezado a buscar a Malfoy con la mirada por el castillo. Miraba inconscientemente hacia la mesa de Slytherin cuando entraba al Gran Comedor, observaba a su alrededor en las clases comprobando los pupitres según se iban llenando y oteaba, sin éxito, los rincones de la biblioteca en los descansos que hacía entre asignaturas mientras estudiaba con Luna y Ginny.

Había descubierto que Malfoy no solía acudir al desayuno y que, en las horas del almuerzo y la cena, se sentaba él solo en el extremo de la mesa más cercano a la puerta de salida. Entraba cuando la comida ya había sido servida, se ocupaba su asiento furtivamente, engullía rápido su ración y se iba cuando los postres aún no habían hecho su aparición.

Malfoy se sentaba solo en todas las clases, excepto aquellas que Luna compartía con ellos. Hermione se había dado cuenta de que tanto Malfoy como ella optaban a todos los EXTASIS de las mismas asignaturas. No concebía cómo había no podido fijarse en su presencia en hasta ese momento, pero desde que lo había hecho, no podía evitar girar la cabeza de vez en cuando y observarle de reojo. La tercera vez que su mirada se cruzó con la de Malfoy, que la miraba con sospecha, Hermione realizó a uno de sus libros de texto un encantamiento espejo para poder observar sin delatarse.

Aquella argucia le había permitido comprobar que Malfoy también le dirigía ocasionales miradas furtivas. Cuando se sentaba con Luna parecía más relajado mientras que, cuando estaba solo su cuerpo se engarrotaba y su cara se congelaba en un gesto de seriedad. Hermione se preguntaba, con curiosidad, de qué hablarían cuando Luna se inclinaba hacia él, susurrándole y Malfoy la contestaba con amabilidad.

—No sabía que te llevabas bien con Malfoy —le dijo Hermione a Luna unos días más tarde, mientras salían del aula de Transformaciones.

—Es un chico muy agradable —contestó Luna luciendo sorprendida por la pregunta.

Hermione se encogió de hombros, sin saber bien cómo justificar su pregunta. El comentario le había surgido sin pensar, fruto de haberse preguntado a sí misma constantemente qué les habría llevado a sentarse juntos y no de una decisión consciente. Se había reprendido varias veces a sí misma por dedicar tanto tiempo a averiguar cosas sobre una persona que, supuestamente, no tenía nada que ver con ella, pero la curiosidad innata que siempre había residido en su interior se resistía a dejar pasar un buen misterio.

—Hablábamos mucho mientras estuve en su casa —dijo Luna al cabo de unos segundos, en voz baja, muy lejos del tono soñador con el que solía hablar—. No era muy diferente de nosotras, Hermione. Sólo un chico asustado y abrumado por una guerra, que tomó malas decisiones y acabó encerrado en una casa que debía haber significado cosas buenas y que se convirtió en una prisión. Intentaba bajarme comida extra y, si podía, hacía un hechizo calefactor en el sótano donde estábamos. Draco fue valiente. Por eso y por resistir como lo hizo. Me gusta, es un buen amigo.

—Harry dijo lo mismo —musitó Hermione.

—Sí, seguro que también sería un buen amigo para Harry si ambos pusieran de su parte.

—Quiero decir que dijo que Malfoy es valiente.

—Harry sabe leer bien a las personas —aseguró Luna rotundamente—. Os escogió a ti y a Ron, no creo que fuese sólo una casualidad.

Las palabras de Luna no habían apaciguado su curiosidad, que se veía azuzada por saber qué era lo que había visto su amiga para perdonar, incluso mientras todavía era víctima de ello, haber estado encerrada en su casa, tratada como una prisionera en las peores condiciones posibles. Hermione, en cambio, todavía tenía pesadillas con el momento en que Bellatrix le había torturado sin miramiento alguno, la angustia de tener que huir por todo el país. Algunos días se despertaba viendo a Ron sangrar y, en otras ocasiones, con el cuerpo de Harry transportado por Hagrid.

Observó que Malfoy siempre caminaba a solas por el castillo. No lo vio relacionarse con nadie más que no fuese Luna en las escasas asignaturas que tenían en común e, incluso con ella, parecía hablar sólo lo justo y si la chica le interpelaba primero. También aprendió que la mirada huidiza de Malfoy cuando se cruzaba con algunos de los Gryffindor de sexto y séptimo se debía a que estos le molestaban recordándole que la marca de su brazo estaba fuera de lugar y no era bienvenida en Hogwarts. Dedujo que, en el Gran Comedor, se sentaba al extremo más cercano a la puerta para evitar mezclarse con sus compañeros de séptimo y, en un par de ocasiones, lo había visto rondar sin rumbo fijo por los pasillos cercanos a las mazmorras poco antes del toque de queda.

—La soledad no es buena compañía —dijo Harry cuando Hermione les contó a él y a Ron lo que había averiguado.

Habían vuelto a quedar en Hogsmeade. McGonagall no ponía ningún impedimento a que cualquier alumno mayor de edad abandonase el castillo libremente por su acceso principal siempre que respetase los horarios establecidos para cerrar las puertas. Cuando Ron le había preguntado por los cotilleos de Hogwarts, Hermione primero se había reído, pensando en que ella no era ninguna maruja. Después, dándose cuenta, les había contado todo lo que había averiguado de Malfoy, añadiendo los detalles de su conversación con Luna.

—¿Qué quieres decir, Harry? —preguntó Hermione, desconcertada. Había esperado alguna recriminación por estar tan atento de él, quizá algún comentario sobre lo que se merecía la gente que tomaba malas decisiones, pero en el rostro de Ron sólo había tristeza empática y Harry movía la cabeza con pesar—. Quiero decir que sí, estoy de acuerdo contigo en que la soledad no es lo mejor, pero no sé…

—Digo que me parece bien lo que Luna hace. Sentarse con él, conversar… No es un enemigo al que haya que derrotar.

—Hablando del rey de Roma… —anunció Ron en voz queda, señalando hacia la puerta con un gesto.

Malfoy entró en Las Tres Escobas con paso más decidido que la semana anterior. Paseó la mirada brevemente por el local, deteniéndose unos segundos sobre la mesa en la que los tres estaban sentados. Hermione esbozó una sonrisa. Por el rabillo del ojo, vio que Harry le dirigía un gesto de saludo con la cabeza. Draco correspondió con un breve asentimiento y caminó hacia la barra.

—Voy a pedir otra ronda —propuso Hermione repentinamente, dándose cuenta de que sus jarras estaban prácticamente vacías—. ¿Queréis?

Se acodó en la barra al lado del taburete donde Malfoy estaba sentado, esperando a ser atendido. Rosmerta les sonrió desde el otro extremo, terminando de despachar a un cliente antes de acercarse.

—¿Qué va a ser?

—Dos cervezas de mantequilla y un zumo de calabaza —contestó Hermione rápidamente, para no dar tiempo a Malfoy a contestar antes que ella. Inspirando con fuerza, se volvió hacia él—. ¿A ti qué te apetece, Malfoy?

—Tengo mi propio dinero, Granger —respondió Malfoy con voz átona—. No necesito que me invitéis cada vez que coincidamos.

—Puedes invitar tú a la siguiente ronda, si quieres.

—No va a haber siguiente ronda —se negó Malfoy rotundamente, mirándola como si se hubiese vuelto loca.

Hermione se encogió de hombros. Rosmerta esperó unos segundos, mirándolos evaluadoramente, antes de plantar delante de ellos tres cervezas de mantequilla y el zumo de calabaza.

—Esta ronda va a correr por cuenta de la casa —les informó la camarera con voz firme. Malfoy y Hermione la miraron, extrañados. Rosmerta se inclinó hacia Malfoy—. ¿Recuerdas el primer día que entraste aquí? —Malfoy negó con la cabeza, apretando los labios con suspicacia—. Yo sí. También recuerdo la primera vez que entraron ellos. Teníais trece años y toda la vida por delante.

Con la varita, Rosmerta encantó las cuatro jarras para que flotasen sobre la barra, pasando un trapo debajo de ellas para limpiar la madera de la barra.

—Sí te acuerdas de nuestra última conversación, ¿verdad, Malfoy? —sonrió Rosmerta con cariño—.—Malfoy asintió con la cabeza, sonrojándose—. Pues no remolonees.

Hermione había elucubrado sobre de que habrían hablado Rosmerta y Malfoy, pero ninguno de los dos había dado ningún detalle más. Tras las palabras de Rosmerta, Malfoy se había dado media vuelta y había caminado con decisión en dirección a la mesa donde estaban sentados Harry y Ron, seguido por las bebidas flotantes. Rosmerta la había animado a ir ella también con un gesto de la cabeza y una sonrisa afable.

Ron había respondido a la mirada de disculpa de Hermione encogiéndose de hombros y Harry con una sonrisa comprensiva. Malfoy se había limitado a quedarse sentado durante todo el tiempo que tardaron en beberse las consumiciones, mirando su jarra de cerveza de mantequilla y dirigiendo fugaces miradas a los tres, que trataron de mantener viva una conversación de intrascendencias.

—Es hora de volver al castillo —dijo Malfoy una hora después, hablando por primera vez en todo aquel tiempo.

—¡Sí! —exclamó Hermione, levantándose a la vez que él—. Nos vemos la semana que viene, ¿verdad, chicos? —Harry y Ron asintieron, abrazándola para despedirse de ella.

El camino de vuelta a Hogwarts fue menos incómodo de lo que Hermione habría esperado. Malfoy caminó en silencio, con las manos en los bolsillos y la mirada al frente, pero en ningún momento pareció molestarle que Hermione caminase a su lado. Se despidió de ella con un asentimiento cuando llegaron al vestíbulo, encaminándose hacia las escaleras que descendían a las mazmorras.

Al día siguiente, Hermione se rezagó intencionadamente de camino al aula de Aritmancia. Entró en clase en el último momento, justo delante de la profesora Vector. Un vistazo rápido le confirmó que Malfoy estaba sentado en la última fila, solitario, como de costumbre. Dudando apenas medio segundo, se dirigió con paso firme y se sentó en el pupitre adyacente al del chico. Mordiéndose el labio, nerviosa, Hermione se concentró en las explicaciones de la profesora. Quince minutos más tarde, cuando se atrevió a mirar a Malfoy de reojo, comprobó que este la estaba observando con una expresión desconcertada en el rostro, muy lejos de la seriedad o rigidez del día anterior.

Llegó a Transformaciones, la siguiente clase que compartían, antes que él. Se sentó en el pupitre contiguo al que solía ocupar Malfoy y contuvo la respiración, nerviosa. En la clase anterior prácticamente le había impuesto su presencia y necesitaba saber si estaba haciéndole sentir incómodo. Las miradas del resto de la clase le habían sentirse como si todos aquellos ojos fuesen manos que la tocaban. Se removió, incómoda, sobre la silla. Apretó la mandíbula y alzó la barbilla, desafiante. Corner conversaba furiosamente con Creveey, que la miraba con rabia en los ojos. Segundos después, Corner se levantó y se cambió de sitio, tirando la mochila en el pupitre contiguo al de Finch-Fletchey antes de volverse hacia ella con un gesto de aprobación.

Parpadeando, Hermione se fijó mejor, descubriendo que las miradas más hostiles venían de alumnos que apenas conocía de vista. Los antiguos miembros del ejército de Dumbledore, en cambio, parecían aprobar lo que hacía o, al menos, parecían indiferentes. Se preguntó cuánto de ello se debía a que, como grupo, tenían ciertos principios tácitos e inconscientes sobre perdonar, cuánto a su antigua posición como cabecilla y referente del grupo y cuánto a que, sencillamente, estaban hartos de prejuicios y peleas, como todos los que habían combatido a Voldemort.

—Por qué, Granger. —Malfoy estaba a su lado, de pie, mirándola fijamente con expresión seria. Había sonado como una exigencia más que como una pregunta.

«Porque Luna dice que te portaste bien con ella. Porque te considera su amigo. Porque no pareces el mismo que vimos huir en sexto. Porque Harry dice que eres valiente. Porque hasta Ron lo piensa. Porque no es justo que todo el mundo te odie por tomar malas decisiones con dieciséis años. Porque me despierta curiosidad saber qué piensas. Porque ya no pareces un imbécil», pensó Hermione en un lío de reflexiones que la agobiaron.

—No lo sé —dijo, en cambio, encogiéndose de hombros.

Malfoy la miró unos segundos más, rumiando su respuesta. El aula era un murmullo indignado y un mar de miradas curiosas que les observaban. Todo el mundo enmudeció cuando McGonagall entró en la clase.

—Señor Malfoy, le ruego que ocupe su sitio, empezaremos inmediatamente, no tenemos tiempo que perder —le ordenó. Malfoy se sentó al lado de Hermione, cautelosamente, como un gato tenso a punto de huir. McGonagall le miró con expresión satisfecha. Luego, sonrió a Hermione y la chica creyó entrever aprobación en su expresión—. Hoy vamos a estudiar los principios de la transformación sobre personas.

Poco a poco, aquello se convirtió en costumbre. En las clases que coincidían con Luna, Hermione se sentaba en el pupitre inmediatamente delante de Malfoy. Sentía su mirada clavada en la nuca todo el tiempo, pero estando tan cerca de él no se atrevía a realizar el hechizo espejo para comprobarlo.

—¿Crees que el que Granger se siente contigo en clase te va a librar de nosotros, Malfoy?

—Valiente gilipollas.

—¿Qué mentiras has contado para que vuelvan a confiar en una serpiente ladina como tú?

Hermione, Luna y Ginny caminaban hacia la biblioteca con la intención de estudiar juntas cuando oyeron las amenazantes voces masculinas en uno de los pasillos adyacentes. Se pararon, mirándose con una expresión de duda en la cara. Luna meneó la cabeza, apesadumbrada. Ginny empezó a respirar agitadamente. Hermione no se lo echaba en cara, ella sentía lo mismo a veces. La misma curiosidad que le atraía hacia Malfoy a veces la traicionaba con ansiedad al recordar los escasos y terribles episodios que tenían en común.

Ginny había aceptado con la misma naturalidad que Ron y Harry las iniciativas de Hermione de acercarse al chico, pero también le había admitido que una parte de ella le gritaba que seguía siendo el hijo y sobrino de quienes casi la habían matado mientras la otra intentaba razonar que el Malfoy solitario y serio que había regresado al colegio no podía ser alguien peligroso.

—Dejadme pasar, por favor.

La voz monocorde de Malfoy se deslizó hasta donde estaban ellas. Hermione pudo escuchar la tensión contenida en sus palabras. Hermione tragó saliva, angustiada. Miró a Ginny con expresión de súplica. La cara de Luna mostraba indignación, por lo que Hermione imaginaba que estaría de acuerdo con ella.

—Vamos —dijo Ginny, apretando la mandíbula y caminando en dirección al sonido. 

—Hola, Draco —saludó Luna cuando giraron la esquina y descubrieron a Malfoy dando un paso hacia atrás para alejarse de los tres chicos que trataban de intimidarle. Hermione atisbó que la mirada de Malfoy era desafiante a pesar de todo—. Estábamos esperándote y no llegabas. —La cara de estupefacción de Malfoy delató la mentira de Luna.

—¿Va todo bien? —preguntó Ginny, taladrando con la mirada a los tres chicos.

—Ningún problema, Weasley —dijo el que parecía más alto y corpulento de los tres. Hermione se colocó al lado de Ginny, intentando aparentar más seguridad de la que sentía, respaldándola—. Vámonos. Nos vemos, Malfoy —se despidió, sonando a amenaza.

Los chicos las miraron con desprecio, alejándose entre risas. Hermione se fijó que eran de Gryffindor, pero no le sonaban, así que calculó que debían ser de sexto. Sintió un ramalazo de lástima al pensar en cuántos prejuicios quedaban por salvar en el mundo mágico. Seguramente esos chicos habían sufrido como los que más, pero, por edad, no habían estado en el centro de la guerra, no habían tenido que tomar decisiones difíciles y, sin embargo, se veían con prerrogativa victoriosa de ser jueces y verdugos.

Hermione dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio cuando se perdieron de vista. Había sospechado que las cosas no eran fáciles para Malfoy, a juzgar por lo que había observado durante aquellas semanas, pero no había imaginado que su integridad física corriese un peligro real. Se acercó a Malfoy, preocupada, pero este dio un paso hacia atrás, alejándose de ella igual que había hecho con los chicos. Malfoy las miró con incredulidad durante unos segundos, antes de girarse y empezar a caminar.

—¡Malfoy! —le llamó Hermione, acelerando el paso para ponerse a su altura. Ginny y Luna se apresuraron a seguirla—. Vamos en la misma dirección, te acompañamos.

—No sabes dónde voy, Granger —gruñó Malfoy, exasperado.

—Podemos acompañarte igual, no será demasiado rodeo —la apoyó Luna, con una sonrisa.

—No necesito escolta, Lovegood.

—Nosotras tampoco —contestó la chica con una sonrisa. Malfoy se paró en el pasillo, mirándola con los ojos muy abiertos—. Simplemente podemos compartir parte del camino.

Sin decir nada más, Malfoy comenzó a caminar de nuevo. Las tres se apresuraron a seguirlo, colocándose a su altura. Hermione pasó la mano por el brazo de Ginny, preocupada por si necesitaba apoyo, pero la chica tenía una expresión determinada en el rostro. Malfoy se paró a medio camino de las mazmorras, frente a la puerta de un aula vacía que no se utilizaba. Dudó unos segundos, antes de entrar. Luna lo siguió sin dudar.

—Aquí es donde estudias, ¿verdad? —preguntó Luna con voz soñadora, mirando a su alrededor y sentándose en uno de los pupitres polvorientos y limpiándolo con un hechizo—. Por eso nunca te veo en la biblioteca.

Malfoy asintió secamente. Luna sacó los libros de su mochila. Hermione, comprendiendo, se acercó a ella, haciendo un hechizo para juntar cuatro pupitres a modo de mesa de estudios. Ginny se sentó al lado de Hermione, todavía con un gesto satisfecho. Hermione supuso que la chica se sentía bien por haber ayudado a Malfoy a pesar de todo y se hizo el propósito de hablar más tarde con ella.

—Sois unas cabezotas. —Resignado, Malfoy se sentó al lado de Luna, frente a Hermione, y sacó sus libros.

Era el último día de clases antes de Navidad. No tenían deberes, pero los cuatro se habían encontrado en el aula vacía, dispuestos a repasar. Ninguno de ellos quería arriesgarse a no sacar la mejor nota posible pues, salvo Luna, que tenía clara su vocación con respecto a las criaturas mágicas, ni Ginny, ni Malfoy ni Hermione sabían qué hacer todavía al terminar Hogwarts y no querían cerrarse ninguna puerta. Hermione levantó la vista, observando el ceño concentrado de Malfoy, el flequillo rubio que le caía sobre la frente, la forma en la que se mordía la comisura del labio inferior.

Las sesiones de estudio entre los cuatro se habían convertido en parte de esa rutina extraña de Hermione. Tenía la sensación de que, cada vez que se acostumbraba, se introducía un elemento nuevo, todos relacionados con Malfoy. Las visitas de Harry y Ron a Hogsmeade todos los fines de semana ya no eran sólo de tres: Malfoy se sentaba con ellos sin necesidad de invitarle expresamente. En las últimas semanas, incluso, había participado en la conversación, ocasional y cortésmente en las primeras ocasiones y más locuaz en las últimas.

Malfoy había estado presente cuando Ron había comentado, casi casualmente, que estaba empezando a quedar con una chica en la Academia de Aurores. Hermione se alegró, pero no supo cómo interpretar la mirada enigmática que Malfoy le dirigió. Aquel día, volviendo de Hogsmeade, era la primera vez que Malfoy y ella habían charlado en el camino de vuelta a Hogwarts, en lugar de hacerlo en silencio, y así Hermione se había enterado de que Malfoy no salía del castillo para tomar algo en Hogsmeade como hacía ella, sino que iba a Azkaban a visitar un rato a su padre y se dirigía al bar después.

Malfoy levantó la cabeza y sus miradas se cruzaron durante un segundo. Hermione le sonrió, nerviosa, intentando aparentar naturalidad a sabiendas de que llevaba mirándole demasiado tiempo. Malfoy la sonrió en respuesta, con una sonrisa sincera y franca que Hermione sólo le había llegado a ver durante aquellas sesiones de estudio o las ocasiones en las que se cruzaban por el castillo y se saludaban.

—Bueno, gente, yo tengo que organizar algunas cosas que quiero llevarme a casa durante Navidad —dijo Ginny, levantándose de repente y distrayéndolos. Hermione agachó la cabeza, enrojeciendo de vergüenza, y miró de reojo a Malfoy, comprobando que también se había sonrojado—. ¿Me acompañas, Luna?

—Claro —asintió la chica, levantándose también.

Hermione hizo gesto de empezar a recoger, fastidiada porque había contado con estar allí un rato más. No entendía por qué Ginny tenía tanta prisa, cuando había tiempo de sobra al día siguiente. Ambas habían hablado con McGonagall y no tomarían el Expreso de Hogwarts, sino que bajarían hasta Hogsmeade para aparecerse directamente en La Madriguera a la hora del almuerzo. Hermione tenía intención de pasar un par de noches allí con Ginny, Harry y Ron, antes de ir a casa de sus padres durante el resto de las vacaciones.

—No, Hermione. Quédate, estoy segura de que prefieres seguir estudiando —dijo Ginny, apretándole el hombro mientras se colgaba el bolso donde llevaba los libros—. Así Malfoy tampoco tiene por qué quedarse solo.

Hermione se apresuró a asentir, agradecida. Intercambió una mirada con Malfoy, que lucía otra sonrisa sincera y aprobadora, incluso aliviada. Ginny y Luna salieron del aula, dejándolos solos.

Aquella era otra de las cosas que había cambiado. El contacto continuo con Malfoy había hecho que ni Ginny ni Hermione se sintiesen ya incómodas con él. Los episodios de ansiedad se habían reducido al conocerle un poco mejor. Malfoy era un chico inteligente, con sentido del humor, tranquilo y educado, muy lejos de la imagen que tenían de él. También había ayudado que, durante una de las sesiones de estudio, Ginny le hubiera confrontado directamente.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Hermione había levantado la cabeza, desconcertada, antes de entender a qué se refería. Malfoy, que la miraba de hito en hito, se había recompuesto rápidamente, encogiéndose de hombros.

—No tenía más remedio —había admitido Malfoy al cabo de unos segundos—. Mi padre es gilipollas y mi madre se dejó llevar, pero no merecían morir a manos de ese loco si yo no hacía lo que se esperaba de mí. No lo merecíamos.

Hermione había estirado la mano por encima de la mesa, apretando los dedos de Malfoy en un gesto de consuelo. Mirando el contraste entre su piel oscura y la piel pálida de él, había caído en la cuenta de que era la primera vez que lo tocaba. Acariciando con el dedo pulgar la piel suave del dorso de su mano, le había mirado, temiendo encontrar rechazo. Malfoy le había devuelto la mirada, vidriosa, pero no había dicho nada.

—Sólo tomaste malas decisiones, Draco —había musitado Luna, sonriéndole con simpatía.

—No es excusa. Algunas de las cosas que hice, algunas de las cosas que dije… —Malfoy había mirado directamente a Ginny y a Hermione, mordiéndose el labio con culpabilidad—. Sí, me habían educado para pensarlas, pero fui yo quien las dije, quien las hizo.

—Lo importante es quien eres ahora —había dicho Hermione, todavía agarrándole la mano.

Ginny había asentido secamente, dándole la razón. La respiración de Malfoy se había vuelto un poco agitada y parpadeaba rápido. Hermione le había apretado más la mano, intentando transmitirle ánimo.

—Lo siento mucho —había dicho Malfoy al cabo de un rato, más tranquilo, pero con la voz estrangulada.

—Eso era todo lo que necesitaba oír, Malfoy. Gracias —había contestado Ginny, con una sonrisa amable, antes de volver a bajar la mirada a los libros, dando el tema por zanjado.

Hermione no había soltado su mano durante el resto de la tarde y Malfoy tampoco la había apartado, esforzándose por escribir con la otra mano a pesar de que le resultaba incómodo. 

—Así no vas a aprender nada —dijo Malfoy en tono de broma al rato de que Luna y Ginny les dejaran a solas. Hermione se sonrojó, dándose cuenta de que se había vuelto a quedar ensimismada mirándole.

—Tienes razón —murmuró Hermione, avergonzada, bajando la vista hacia los libros de nuevo. Al mirar de reojo, comprobó que Malfoy la estaba observando con intensidad, con un brillo extraño en los ojos y la cabeza ladeada—. Nosotras mañana no nos marchamos hasta la hora de almorzar, si quieres que estudiemos otro rato…

—Había pensado en ir a pasear por el lago —le interrumpió Malfoy, sin apartar la mirada de ella.

—¿Con este frío?

—Me ayuda a poner en orden mis pensamientos. —Hermione apretó los labios, decepcionada. No quería admitirlo, pero no vería a Malfoy hasta después de las vacaciones y sabía que echaría de menos aquellos ratos con él—. ¿Quieres venir?

—¿A pasear? —Malfoy asintió, súbitamente serio y nervioso—. Sí, claro.

Malfoy sonrió, y Hermione pensó que, cuando lo hacía, se iluminaba la estancia entera.

Hermione se reunió con él en el vestíbulo. Iba pertrechada con toda la ropa de abrigo que tenía. El día había amanecido soleado, pero el campo verde que rodeaba Hogwarts estaba recubierto del manto blanco de la escarcha, demasiado helada para que el sol, débil a esa hora de la mañana, lo hubiese derretido. Malfoy sólo llevaba un grueso abrigo de tres cuartos y la bufanda de Slytherin enroscada en el cuello.

Caminaron a paso vivo, en silencio, oyendo los crujidos de la escarcha rompiéndose bajo sus pies. Pronto, ambos habían entrado en calor. Malfoy redujo el paso. Hermione se mordió el labio, el chico tenía los pómulos sonrojados por el frío y la palidez del rostro le contrastaba con el rojo de los labios, dándole a su expresión un atractivo singular.

—¿Pasarás las vacaciones con tu madre? —preguntó Hermione, inspirando fuerte para dejar de jadear por el esfuerzo de caminar rápido.

—Me quedo en Hogwarts —dijo Malfoy en voz baja.

Habían llegado al lago. Malfoy se paró frente a la orilla, lejos del agua, mirando al horizonte. Hermione se colocó a su lado, intentando respetar una distancia prudencial. Malfoy se volvió hacia ella, acercándose un paso.

—Pensaba que… —dijo Hermione, confundida.

—No me gusta la Mansión. Madre se niega a abandonarla, dice que es mi derecho de nacimiento vivir allí y algo sobre las tradiciones de la familia paterna. Pero para mí es un vertedero de recuerdos terribles y oscuros.

—Lo siento. —Hermione pensó que debía ser duro ver de esa manera la casa de tu infancia.

—No lo sientas. Mis padres se lo buscaron. La familia se lo buscó, en realidad —negó Malfoy, frunciendo el ceño.

—Pero tu madre…

—Comeremos juntos en Hogsmeade —aclaró Malfoy, interrumpiéndola—. Madame Rosmerta se ha ofrecido a reservarnos una mesa.

—Me parece buena idea, Rosmerta cocina genial —aprobó Hermione.

—Es una buena mujer —dijo Malfoy al cabo de unos segundos—. ¿Sabes? Cuando llegué el primer domingo a Hogsmeade después de visitar a mi padre, todo lo que necesitaba era un trago de whiskey de fuego. No había estado en mis planes, inicialmente sólo quería llegar a Hogwarts cuanto antes para quitarme la sensación desagradable que se había impregnado en mi piel.

—Pensaba que la prisión…

—La han mejorado mucho. Que no haya dementores ayuda. Pero aquella isla está maldita e impregnada de magia negra hasta los cimientos —dijo Malfoy, descartando el comentario con un gesto—. Ahí estaba yo, en medio del pueblo, con dos tabernas para elegir: la mujer a la que había maldecido con una imperius y el hombre cuyo hermano intenté matar. Elegí a Rosmerta.

—Malfoy… —dijo Hermione, apenada.

—Draco —aclaró él con una sonrisa triste—. Por favor.

—Draco —accedió Hermione, rápidamente—, si tú no me llamas Granger.

—Le pedí perdón —continuó Draco, mirando al horizonte—. Le expliqué cómo había sido para mí. Me invitó a una ronda y se sentó conmigo, escuchándome. Luego la escuché yo. Impresionantemente, me perdonó. Sin ambages. Sin condiciones. Sin recriminaciones. Sólo me dijo que, si quería ser perdonado por toda la gente a la que había hecho daño, tenía que estar dispuesto a darles una oportunidad también.

—¿Por eso accediste a sentarte con nosotros? —preguntó Hermione, recordando el primer día que se había acercado a él en el pub. Draco asintió, serio—. Me alegro.

—Yo también me alegro, Hermione —susurró Draco con una voz extraña.

Draco le hizo un gesto con la cabeza, señalándole el camino que rodeaba el lago. Hermione asintió, situándose a su lado. Draco caminaba despacio, con las manos en los bolsillos del abrigo. Acercándose a él hasta que sintió su brazo contra el hombro, Hermione metió una mano por su codo, aferrándose a él. Draco la miró un segundo, sonriendo.

—Podrías venir a La Madriguera un día —le propuso Hermione. Draco fingió un gesto de espanto y Hermione se echó a reír por la exageración, sabiendo que no le horrorizaba tanto la idea, pues sabía que ni Harry ni Ron le caían mal. No se lo imaginaba sentándose con ellos si no fuese así. Además, Ginny también era de su agrado—. Podemos proponerle a Luna que venga también y así estaremos todos juntos, yo estaré con mis padres a partir de Navidad, pero puedo escaparme un día.

—Sería una gran idea —aprobó Draco—. Pero primero deberías preguntarles, ¿no crees? No sé si a todos los Weasley…

—Te invitarán, te lo aseguro.

—Pregunta primero. —Hermione se rio, negando con la cabeza ante la cabezonería de Draco—. Si no, puedo ir a visitarte donde me digas —añadió Draco tímidamente.

—No tienen por qué ser cosas excluyentes —dijo Hermione. La sonrisa de Draco se ensanchó.

Caminaron rodeando el lago, emprendiendo el camino de vuelta, bromeando sobre la cantidad de dinero que Draco tendría que gastarse en regalos si asomaba por La Madriguera antes de tiempo y sobre cómo era la ciudad donde vivían los padres de Hermione, donde él nunca había estado. La chica sintió que el paseo era demasiado corto, a pesar del frío, y lamentó cuando llegaron a las puertas del castillo y entraron en el vestíbulo, viéndose obligada a soltar el brazo de Draco.

—Es casi la hora del almuerzo. Deberías ir con Weasley, te estará esperando para marcharos —dijo Draco, con voz triste.

Hermione se separó de él, con pesar, asintiendo. Draco se dio despidió con un gesto y un encogimiento de hombros, dándose media vuelta en dirección al Gran Comedor. En un impulso, Hermione le cogió de la mano, reteniéndole con ella.

—Draco… —El chico la miró con una ceja levantada y cara divertida—. Te escribiré para concretar qué día nos veremos, ¿de acuerdo?

Draco asintió, sonriendo de nuevo. Hermione se mordió el labio y osciló el peso de un pie a otro, indecisa, sin soltar la mano de Draco, sintiendo su mano cálida debajo de la textura de sus guantes. Se acercó un paso a él. Draco no retrocedió. Hermione alzó la cabeza, sintiendo el cálido aliento mentolado de Draco en sus heladas mejillas.

—Hermione… —dudó Draco, mordiéndose el labio. Una sombra cruzó sus ojos. Hermione negó con la cabeza—. Ya sé que yo… Pero no sé si estaría bien, teniendo en cuenta todo lo que…

—No eres ese chico, Draco —le interrumpió Hermione, mirándolo a los ojos—. Ya no.

—Todas las veces que te he llamado sangre sucia, era yo, Hermione. No es justo para ti que…

—El idiota que eras me llamaba sangre sucia. Has cambiado, Draco. Y me gusta lo que veo.

Draco sonrió, emocionado. Hermione se puso de puntillas, depositando un beso suave en sus labios, antes de alejarse de él. Draco se quedó parado en medio del vestíbulo, respirando muy deprisa, con los dedos a medio camino de sus labios, como si temiese tocárselos. Divertida, Hermione se dio media vuelta al llegar al pie de la escalera.

—Para que tengas algo en qué pensar que te motive a venir a La Madriguera —le deseó Hermione desde allí, pícaramente.

—Si voy… ¿habrá más? —preguntó Draco, con una sonrisa de alegría.

—Seguro.

—Sólo dime cuando —asintió, conforme, Draco—. Avisa a los Weasley y a Potter que estaré allí.

Con un ejército de mariposas aleteándole en el pecho, Hermione subió los escalones de dos en dos, empezando a contar las horas para enviar a Draco la lechuza que le invitase oficialmente.


End file.
